


【昊星/辰星】你要乖

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【昊星/辰星】你要乖

>>  
朱星杰发现自己的那件浴衣是粉红色时，就觉得不对劲了。他回想到刚才在转角遇到周彦辰，对方那桑蚕丝面料的蓝色浴衣还骚包的嵌着一圈蕾丝，他为此狠狠嘲笑了一番。  
可能真的是被温泉氤氲的雾气闷傻了，套上那件胸围略微宽松的浴衣好一阵，光着腿找了半天的配套浴裤，才突然意识到自己怕不是被那个小屁孩给耍了。

“杰哥，浴衣帮你拿好了哦~”  
黄明昊亲切的招呼声仿佛还回荡在耳边，那几乎快咧到耳根的笑，活像一只举着三叉戟头顶犄角的小恶魔。

门‘咔哒’一声便开了条缝。随之出现的却是两部手机。还没等朱星杰反应过来，那穿女式浴衣的样子已经被抓拍数张。

“你们干什么呢！？”回过神来的他快步上前想把二人的手机夺过来，刚到门口就被一人一边按住了肩膀推回更衣室，门被顺手关上反锁，朱星杰更是被强行翻面抵住了墙。  
三个人瞬间挤满了狭小的空间，甚至连转身的余地都没有。  
气氛尴尬到了极致。本来黄明昊只是想恶作剧一番，可当他收了手机，看向正气势汹汹的朱星杰，那具白皙的身体配任何颜色都很搭，两条修长的双腿就明晃晃暴露在外面，胸口的衣襟都快开叉到肚脐了，一大片雪白的肌肤敞在空气里。毕竟是不合身，那短款浴衣才勉强遮住半个屁股，更私密的东西藏在衣物里面若隐若现。  
真是极品。  
忍不住滚动喉结，转头看向眼睛都发直的周彦辰，显然是想到一块儿去了。  
于是事情就往无法预料的走向飞速发展。

那两双炙热的手掌才不顾朱星杰挣扎得有多厉害。一条手臂从背后禁锢住了不断挣动的窄腰，剩下的全伸进了浴衣把每一寸皮肤都细细抚摸了遍。  
似乎是挣扎得厉害了，不知是谁的指尖坏心的戳了腰眼，另一边则是钻弄着小巧的肚脐。

“你们，别太过分了…唔！”  
弟弟们爱恶作剧他是知道的。被骗穿女式浴衣就算了，拍了照也算了。可他现在被两个弟弟完全压制在一间更衣室里，那些分辨不清是否在玩挠痒痒游戏的亲密接触，故意徘徊在一些连自己都不知道的敏感点上的手指，扑打在耳廓的湿热气息。  
因为特殊体质，已经被挑逗得四肢发软。

下身什么都没穿，能再清晰不过感受到蚕丝的光滑面料拂过腿根的触感，微凉的布料在私密处不断点火。一开始只是不经意偶尔蹭过，直至已经肆意妄为到可以整条腿故意抬高，几乎把矮了半个头的朱星杰顶起来。

“唔嗯，别弄了…”  
可怜的小家伙只能徒劳地攀着光溜溜的墙壁，软了身子任其他们在自己身上胡作非为。  
幸亏是被抱在了怀里，不然大抵是稳不住身形的。

“哥哥下面好湿啊。”黄明昊狡黠一笑，不再满足于腰眼与肚脐的挑逗，捏了把柔软的小肚皮，趁着朱星杰惊喘的瞬间一口占据了殷红湿润的唇。一旁的周彦辰也十分识趣抚上因为兴奋而略微翘起的粉嫩乳尖。  
胸前突如其来的酥麻感像是过了电般让朱星杰脑子一片空白，只是胡乱摇着头摆脱那温柔缱绻的吻，但徒劳的挣扎只是更加助长了他们的征服欲。  
双脚几乎离地，脚趾堪堪抵住地板。  
如果真的是恶作剧，这也太过了。

“你们，松开…！”好不容易呼吸到一口氧气，下一瞬间又被霸道的占有。对方灵巧的舌头像是水蛇，托住了试图向后逃脱的脑袋，舌尖被勾起卷上，口腔里的氧气全部汲取干净。

明明都没成年，怎么会…  
紧闭了眼，泪水却从眼角挤了出来。

“哥你别哭，我不亲你了。”  
黄明昊眼睁睁看着朱星杰被自己亲得近乎缺氧，脸色越发难看。有些无奈地松了口。  
笨蛋，接吻换气都不会。

虽然征服欲得到满足，但内心还是心疼的。况且刚才接吻时对方条件发射闭眼的可爱举动就像是一片轻羽不经意挠得他心痒痒。  
朱星杰闻声睁开了眼，但视线被泪水糊住了。周彦辰看着怀里的他一副没缓过神来的样子，勾起嘴角吻掉了那滴泪。

“小鬼几点回来？”  
黄明昊拽住了衣襟一扯那浴衣便失去了遮蔽作用，咬上纤长白皙的脖颈吮吸起来，试图留下点专属印记。  
“他刚才说要再泡半小时。”  
周彦辰用手掌包裹住两团弹性十足的软肉，果然健身后的肌肉手感会更好。直至把淡粉色的乳晕都揉至深红，感受到怀里的人已经抖成了筛子，两指突然夹住了乳尖，简单搓了几下便把勃起的小肉芽捏成扁平。  
“唔—唔—”朱星杰猛然昂起头忍不住痛呼，但惨叫被堵回肚子里。  
要不是贴在冰冷的墙面还残存着点意识，握紧了拳头还知道该做什么，虽然那小拳头胡乱得锤在身上仿佛隔靴挠痒罢了。最后双手手腕被一把捞了过去按在墙上。

 

“那我们得快点。”

他应该挣扎或呼救才对。但有只手掐了把敏感至极的腿根，他就彻底软了。  
两条手臂从膝弯穿过，猛然一提竟是将他硬是用小孩把尿的姿势给抱了起来。  
等他想做最后的反抗时，已经晚了。  
直视着那张再熟悉不过的面孔。双腿间的秘密被强行打开。

“哇唔~”  
朱星杰几乎羞愤而亡，恨不得一头撞死在墙上。  
因为双腿大开的姿势，腿根处星星点点的吻痕甚至几枚咬痕一览无余，但比那私密处遍布爱欲痕迹更劲爆的是，微微抬头的柱身下面竟然藏着一朵花。

“不要看了…”朱星杰在周彦辰怀里拼命挣动，但这个羞耻无比的姿势让他使不上劲，双手也被桎梏了，甚至连遮挡都不行…

 

空气寂静了几秒，只剩下咽唾沫以及逐渐粗重的喘气声。  
他俩共同意识到因为冲动无意间发现了不得了的秘密，但那处斑驳的吻痕却告诉自己并不是第一个发现的。  
这个认知轻易挑起了黄明昊的占有欲。

他直视着因为受到惊吓而止不住颤抖的私密处，大开的姿势连内里绯红嫩肉的蠕动都看得一清二楚。  
“谁留下的？”他的语气听不出是否真的生气了，但朱星杰全程偏着头，羞得脖颈都红了大半，一动不动像在装死。  
指尖毫不犹豫捅进了那层湿滑的软肉，只是两根手指就把肉腔填得满当，分剪着扩张。  
“快说。”

朱星杰抖得厉害，紧咬着下唇一心想装死，但那里的感觉实在…  
怪就怪昨晚他喝多了，跌跌撞撞迷迷糊糊又滚到王琳凯床上，然后他们理所当然做了整晚，娇嫩的肉壁被折腾得越发敏感。  
虽说自从被那个小屁孩无意发现秘密到现在已经是几年的炮友关系了，但时至今日，那层关系似乎没再这么简单。  
所以他在等王琳凯，等他把自己从水深火热之中救出来。他会选择忘记和原谅，当做什么事都没发生过。

“彦辰，手机在不在身边？”  
一句话把朱星杰从过于美好的肖想中拽出来。  
“Justin，你做什么！？”身子抖得越发厉害，抬头看向对方几乎要把自己吃掉的表情，心脏狂跳。  
“做什么…？哥哥这里这么漂亮，不拍几张就可惜了。”  
满意得看着朱星杰因为自己的这句话而脸色更加惨白，挣动却使不上力。

“彦辰，再掰开一点才能拍得清楚。”

你们，怎么可以这样对我…  
“不要拍照，求你们…不…”慌乱的祈求还没说完，一只手便掰过他的下巴，双唇再次被霸占。  
四指扣住了两片肉瓣向两边拉扯到极限，快被撕裂的疼痛感让朱星杰只觉得一阵头晕目眩，耳边很快传来‘咔嚓’相机快门声，敞开的肉洞被灌进从门缝钻进的冷风蠕动得更为厉害，潮湿的呼出的热气也近在咫尺。冷热交替莫名点燃了他的欲望，不安分扣弄着敏感肉壁的手指更是将他送上了莫名其妙的高潮。  
于是相机记录了那股透明淫水喷涌而出的全过程，爽的他脚趾都忍不住蜷紧。  
黄明昊满意自己意外收获刺激至极的画面，心满意足收回手机。

高潮过后的朱星杰只能瘫软在周彦辰怀里，本就被折腾了一整夜，现在更是连抬手的力气都没了。

好不容易捡到的尤物当然不会舍得轻易放手。

“小嘴都湿透了啊。”周彦辰放过那对唇，找个地方坐下。  
手指抽了出来，朱星杰用了最后一点力气合拢双腿，但显然只是浪费力气的举动。  
抓住了膝盖往外分开，双腿又回到了之前的姿势。  
幼嫩的花唇经过刚才的强行扩张有些发肿，他轻轻抚慰了一番，指腹在穴口轻轻一刮，大量透明粘腻就大块涌出。  
“是不是很舒服？”  
朱星杰连反驳的力气都没有，只是大口喘着气。

恶趣味把液体均匀涂抹在私密处，随后等着对方终于是喘匀了，两根手指全部顶进，模仿着交媾动作大肆进出。  
那处是紧得很，肉壁像是活的紧紧咬住了胡作非为的异物，随后争先恐后包裹住它，吮吸讨好着它。

仅仅是插入手指就荡成这样，周彦辰简直不敢想如果进入的是自己的性器会有多舒服。  
想着便拉低了浴裤，早就兴奋得肉柱迅速弹出，抵在了翕张不停滴水不断的花穴上。  
“想要吗？”他压低声音，沾染欲望的嗓音回荡在朱星杰耳畔。

“…滚”脱口而出，实则下身已经为这根炙热涌出了更多用于润滑的液体，内心叫嚣祈求着对方立刻占有自己。

“你别太过了。”黄明昊也兴奋得不行，但又矛盾于真正进入会不会过于不妥。  
“我明白。”说罢那根坚硬滚烫的肉柱竟然直直拍打起那来不及合拢的穴口，直至花唇被拍得略微肿起，顶端突然向上滑动抵住了因为过度兴奋而探出头的肉蒂，重重顶了两下。  
“啊唔…！好痒…”朱星杰嘴里含糊呻吟，其实已经有些意识不清了，冲昏头脑的欲望甚至让他主动挺起了腰承受那淫靡的折磨。

“靠。”实在受不了了，扶稳了肉棒打算一鼓作气顶进去，一旁的黄明昊也轻柔拽过一头蓝毛深情得与朱星杰接吻。

正当事情发生到白热化，门外突然传来一阵悉悉索索的声音，随后命名为王琳凯的炮仗精非常不适时得回来了。

“啧。”抵在温柔乡的肉茎已经涨到发紫，最终只是趁着对方还没进屋迅速蹭了一把肉缝，沾了大片淫液。

黄明昊从角落立刻取出藏好的男士浴衣，三两下就把朱星杰的衣服换了回来，顺便擦干净了身上的所有能清理掉的可疑。

最后两人像没事人一样把他从更衣室里带出来，碰到刚进屋的小鬼照常打招呼，编着一些精心策划好的理由。但眼尖的王琳凯很快发现了印在白皙脖颈一枚淡淡的咬痕。  
一切都变了样了。

 

TBC.


End file.
